


Playing a game

by chichoz



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Horror, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoz/pseuds/chichoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a songfic with Emilie Autumn's 'Ophiliac'. It's suppossed to be seen from the readers pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a game

**Author's Note:**

> (song: Opheliac - Emilie Autumn. English is not my first language. Enjoy!)

"Heey princess let play a game!"

"I don't wanna play any of your games anymore! they are gona kill me!"

"But I'm the prince so you have to play with me!"

**You know the games I play and the words I say when I want my own way**

"Fine! You honestly don't care if I die dou you bel?"

"You're strong right, you won't die from a simple game!"'

**wheneither I swim or sink, that's no concern of you now**

"nope, you really dont care, as long as you get to play!"

"The prince does care!!you're my angel"

**an angel or a devil but no inbetween**

 

"So wat game are we playing?"

"You'll have to find out yourself!"

"But the princess wanna know it. Otherwise the princess is not playing!"

**she speaks in the tird person so she can forget that she's me**

"we're playing hide & seek. now go hide before I find you. Ushishishi!!"

-serveral minuts later-

"damn, did he forget I ain't his enemy? This is freaking hard, I'm totally cut up!!"

**you know how hard it can be, to keep believing in me,  
when everything and everyone becomes my enemy.....**

 

"Ushishishi, found you princess! You shouldn't leave a trail ya know, ushishishi!"

"Damn I swear I ain't gonna survive this game, I already lost to much blood!"

"ushishi, you better get running before I cut you down, ushishishi, how do I love the color  
of your blood, ushishishi!"

"Aarrgg!!!!"

"Oi Princess? you're okay? princess wake up!! This isn't part of the game!"

**You might have seen the end but you were never able to keep me breathing.....................**


End file.
